Kai Shaku
by ValarSpawn
Summary: Currently being Revised. A story is a prism; there is more than one side to it. The events between Lost Canvas and the series from Shion's perspective. Warning: Didn't know about Lost Canvas so Gold Saints are all OCs.
1. Disclaimer, Author's Note, & Prologue

Kai Shaku

A story is a prism; there is more than one side to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya, only the characters that were never conceived by Kurumada-sensei. Moreover, I'm not getting paid to write fan fiction…That would be nice though…

Authors' Note: I've posted this story before, but looking at it again has compelled to take it off and and write a revised version of it. So expect some things to be different...like a more original prologue for example. Anyways, please read and review. Also, looking for beta-readers.

Prologue

He is dying. Moreover he is dying in the arms of someone he used to trust—no, that was a lie. He still trusted him, even though the man is divided. He always thought that in death the senses were dulled to nothing, but nothing has been so clear to him until this moment. Everything seems more real than in that time…The time before the murder.

The dying man blinks; he realizes the murderer is talking. "We've had this discussion numerous times but did you know it would turn out this way?" There was a pause; the murderer did not expect an answer. The dying man wondered if he could even give one. "Yet you also knew it would happen. You knew I was who was most capable for the job."

One allegation was true, the other was highly probable. A longer pause. "But I bet you did not know I would be so set as to take what was rightfully mine. You always underestimated me…and look where you are now." Again, no response from the dying man, though he could hear it all.

"But tell me…aren't you proud of me, Shion?" The murderer inquired as he picked up the blue-lacquered mask with one hand, raising it to his face. "I am finally being…who I really am."

End Prologue


	2. War's End

Kai Shaku

Chapter One: War's End

The war was over. All he could feel was relief, coupled with the strong urge to heave. It had been a particularly bloody affair this time, the Holy War. Of their side, there were only three survivors: the Athena, the Libra Saint, and himself, while of the opposing side none were left. Aries Shion and Libra Dohko were in the process of digging graves for their dead, while off to the side, Aramis de Sand, the current incarnation of Athena, watched.

After they finished the graves and began finding the bodies, Shion was holding up admirably. He had nearly gotten over his urge to turn his face to the side and retch when he happened across a Gold Saint. It was a woman, with tanned skin and most of her long crimson mane bound in small braids. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he turned his back on the body, the remains of a forgotten meal quickly leaving his stomach.

When he finished, the Aries Saint wiped off the specks of vomit from his mouth and chin before taking the corpse and holding it close. "You know…I was really looking forward to a life with you. Now it seems that will not be my fate." After a few moments of silence, Shion got up and placed the corpse in one of the eighty-six stone-lined graves, and covered it up.

_**It took us the best part of the day to bury our dead. Occasionally, my vision would be blurred by tears, whenever I encountered a beloved companion. As I continued, a numbness washed over, and I just wanted this bad job to be finished. Finally, the last grave was filled, and our Goddess walked over to us. "We will go over the duties I have assigned you once more, and then we conclude our business here."**_

_**She spoke softly, planting Nike onto the ground and removing her helm to reveal a young woman's face with gray eyes and flowing light brown-hair. The face of a child who had seen much in the few years she lived. I watched as Aramis turned her gaze towards Dohko, who nodded and drew himself to his full height. "I will use the gift you have given me and watch over the seal of the 108 Evil Stars."**_

_**She nodded and then turned to me. I breathed in deeply and momentarily glanced down at the rosary wrapped around my arm. A Buddhist-style rosary, composed of exactly 108 bronze-colored beads. What Rheana intended for it, I know not. "I will return with you to Sanctuary…and bring about a new generation of Saints." After a brief silence, Aramis nodded and gripped her staff. "Let's finish here."**_

And that was that. After murmuring a few words in memory of the fallen, the three survivors went their separate ways, even though it was likely that they might never meet again. Or if they did, they had truly reached a parting of ways.

End Chapter One: War's End


End file.
